Slade and Skylar
by danceluvr12613
Summary: Robin (girl and my OC) has been imprisoned by Slade Wilson. After a month she is in despair. Slade is willimg to sell her to the highest bidder. Can ahe be save in time? Oneshot, please fav. Folliw and review!


Accepting constructive critism! Thanks you to my followers. Favorite, follow, and review plez!

She sits in isolated darkness. Its the only thing she can do keep her friends safe and alive. She sits on the floor, looking at the red and black costume encased in glass. It was a reminder of what she was, the symbol she once was.

Slade left her in the dark, she remembers. After Slade told her that if she didnt stay, her friends would die, he gave her her new costume. She couldn't remember feeling so degraded. As she changed, Slade watched. Under his command she deactivated the tracer that would alert Batman, her real father. The one Slade didn't know about (the one hidden in her right glove) she left on. She was hoping Nightwing wouldn't be to busy to notice her tracker blinking in Blüdhaven.

Now, almost a month later , she was in despair. There wasn't much she could do for the situation she was currently in. Her friends had probably thought she had joined the dark side. She shuddered as she thought about what Slade could possibly want with her. She only hoped that Nightwing would come and rescue her before anything really bad happened.

Slade was watching Robin through the camera he hid in her room. There was no doubt the girl had a beautiful and healthy body. He simply couldn't keep her. There was someone who wanted her more than he. This one man is someone he was not willing to cross.

Slade turned off the monitors and headed towards Robin's room. When he got there, he looked through the window and saw his pupil standing in front of her mirror. She was staring at her own reflection. He smiled. Slade had made the girl change, forcing her to show her obedience to whatever Slade had her do. He made her hang up her old costume in the case, to show defeat. Then lastly, the final insult was letting her keep her mask on.

He remembered how the girl shook(though she tried to hide it) as she hung up her costume. Then she turned facing Slade, standing defiantly. This was not the broken young girl he had envisioned. He was half tempted to rip off the mask. But he smiled. Every time the girl looked at a reflective surface she would see what was left; even if it was broke. He remembered how he eventually got the girl to reject her mask. He didn't want her to but he kept questioning it.

*flashback*

"Robin, why do you wear your mask?" He asked her," choose your words wisely child."

"I am no child," she remarked. She was looking down at the floor. Slade approached her. He lifted up her chin so she would look at him.

"Care to repeat that?" He asked her. She was silent. "Answer me when I talk to you, Robin," he ordered, "why do you wear a mask?"

"To keep my identity safe, how about you ugly?" She asked.

He backhanded her across the face. She grunted. "You know with a push of a button I can kill your friends, right?" The look on her face was her answer.

"Why wear it? Just let everyone know who you are, the mask is stupid and unneeded," he told her. He heard a sniff from the young girl as if she started crying. "What color are those eyes? All I see is white and black. Those eyes have to match that pretty face," Slade told her. She moved face out of his grip and ripped off her mask. She looked at Slade with tears rushing down her face. "Skylar Mackenzie Wayne is my prisoner?" Slade wondered out loud.

"Just let me go," she begged.

"If I do that your friends will die," he told her.

*end of flashback*

Slade opened the door. He knew it was time to deliver the package. He walked up behind Robin and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was not pleased to loose his apprentice so soon but a deal was a deal.

"Its time to go Robin, get dressed."

Robin looked at Slade. She was unsure as to what Slade meant,"I am."

Slade smile behind his mask. This child had a way of making every comment or answer sound like an insult.

"No. I captured you for a reason. Yes, I trained you as my apprentice, but then you caught someone else's eye. So, you will dress in your old costume like he requested. Change. Now"

Robin sighed mentally. She knew if showing exactly how much she hated changing in front of Slade it would give the madman more power over her. She stripped out of her Slade attire and slipped back into her Robin costume. She had more to worry about than thinking about whatever perverted thoughts Slade could be having over her body.

Once she was dressed she faced her captor. There was a list of people who she could have captured attention from. There was one she was particularly hoping for. She hoped that Nightwing had noticed the S.O.S. her tracer was sending. Though the odds werent in her favor she was confident that that night she would be rescued.

When they left the room she Slade's hand clamp down hard on her shoulder. "This man is well respected among everyone. This means you will show him the proper respect„ for he shall own you now."

Robin was taking measured breaths; losing her cool now would be a stupid move. She inhaled. If she wanted to get anywhere with Slade, she would have to play by his rules. "Master."

Slade smiled. If only he had more time with the girl she would have been a great success. She had learned well. She addresses him correctly he will do so also. "Yes Robin?"

"What about our deal? What about my friends?"

"As soon as you are, shall we say, delivered, I will kill the probes inside of your friends. However, if you do not behave accordingly I will kill your friends," he grabbed Robin's chin and forced her to look up,"Understand my child?"

Robin mentally sighed again and replied,"Yes master."

They walked in silence to a large room. It's a room Skykar had never been in. The room was gigantic and dimly lit. Slade nodded at Robin. She walked to the middle of the from and got on her knees and lowered her head letting her straight almost blonde hair fall in her face. She was focusing on the floor. She knows this is completely unnesacary but considering what Slade can do only reminds her of who is in control in this game. Robin hated not being in control.

The man got out if the chair he was sitting in and approached the kneeling Robin. "Keep your head down." The man turned to Slade. "So. This is Robin. I thought you'd have a harder time catching her."

"Not at all, as long as you know what leverage to use." Slade said looking at Robin. "She's got spirit, but i think that with some shall we say, persuasion, she will be loyal." Slade ran his hand along Robin's arm. Robin wanted to respond; she tried to fight it but it was no use. She learned into the touch and almost sighed.

While Slade and the mystery guest were talking, Robin tried to place the voice. It was obvious that the owner of the voice knew her and didn't want her to see his face. She wanted to sneak a peek but the hand in her hair prevented her head from moving up. He brought his hand from her hair to her chin. Slade lifted her chin up to look at him. He stared down onto the young teen. A dark green hand grabbed Slades arm. "Don't touch what is no longer yours."

Robin wanted to laugh but it was at that moment that she realized she was in serious trouble. She was now owned by Killer Croc. Croc noticed the girl shaking and ran a hand down her back.

He handed Slade a bag."I'll be taking her now." He traveled his hand up to the Girl Wonder's neck and forced her to walk. Once they were outside he put the kid in the back of a van. Croc went to the front of the van and said to the driver,"Take her home."

The air vents to the back if the van opened and a mist emitted from the vents. She looked Croc with wide eyes. The driver reached back and layed her on mattress he had placed back there. "Don't worry kid, you will be home soon."

Robin's head began to swim with the affect of the drug. She curled up on the mattress and covered herself up with her cape. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She was sure nobody noticed. She softly cried until the drug lulled her to sleep.

Skylar awoke several hours later dazed and confused. Her head felt like it was splitting apart and her legs felt like they were made of lead. She struggled to sit up. She was starting to realize how much worse things were than she anticipated. She was lying in a bed in shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with a jacket that smelled like her older "brother", Dick.

Dick Grayson walked into the room. Skylar sighed in relief. If Dick was there that meant everything was OK. "Dick?" As Skylar said her brother's name she began to shake and tears began to fall. Dick came and sat on the bed. He pulled the teen girl into his arms. "It's OK Skylar, Slades gone, Croc found you, called me, and brought you home."

Skylar cried into Dick's shirt. He stroked her hair in his atempt to get her to stop crying. This was just to much; Skylar was exhausted and over-emotional but Dick knew Skylar would be alright. He was more than prepared to tell Skylar how Croc knew where to find Dick. If the kid wasnt asking he wasn't going to say anything.

Dick knew that Bruce was worried sick about Skylar. Dick didn't blame him. Bruce tried so hard to keep Skylar and himself safe, despite that, when Skylar went missing Batman went crazy trying to find her. Dick figured that when Skylar went back to sleep he would call Bruce and let him know Skylar was OK and that he would bring her home after she woke up.

As previously discussed, Dick was going to leave Croc out of it. If Skylar just happened to mention Croc; it was their problem.

He watched Skylar sleep and was happy to see her peaceful. He was grateful they had gotten Skylar out of there before her real buyer came. Dick shuddered at the thought of what Joker wanted with Skylar. He bent down and kissed Skylar on the forehead then went to the living room to call Bruce.

After three rings Bruce picked up the phone. "Bruce, Skylar is here and is safe, she is asleep in my room right now, I am going to bring her home when she wakes up."

Bruce let out a sigh of relief." Dick, what happened to her?"

"I think it might be best of we leave that alone right now."

"OK, I don't care if you have to speed but get my daughter home as soon as possible please," Bruce told him then hung up the phone


End file.
